Blood-Bath
by David Fraser
Summary: Sunnydale. A Nights Patrol... A Bloody Fight... A Trapped Wiccan. (AU/Totally Non-canon).
1. Blood

Disclaimer: I/We own no part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters associated with the show, and no infringement of copyright is intended. Written for fun, a slightly different part of this was previously published at the Kittenboard/Pens by Lucy.

 **Blood-Bath**

 **Part One.**

There are some nights in Sunnydale when it's not safe for anybody at all to be out after dark. Tonight just seemed to be one of those nights...

The Hellmouth had always acted as a magnet, a beacon for fell creatures, and the feeling had been growing all day that something was approaching; a sense of foreboding, that long term denizens had learned to ignore at their peril.

Now, as dusk had given way to the darkness in night, the only traffic on the roads were the pairs of police cruisers patrolling the town. Not straying from the lighted thoroughfare's, they followed a fixed route round the town; a route designed to keep their occupants out of harm's way, safe until the end of their shift.

Down dark alleys and unlit streets, the human known to her friends as Buffy, and to creatures of the night as The Slayer was on her own patrol. Accompanied by Xander and Willow with Tara, they were following their own route through the town.

Moving out of an alley which had led them onto Nicholson Street, the Scoobies came upon a scene that, even for long term residents of Sunnydale, was unusual... Something was chowing down on a Polgara demon. The Polgara; a demon even Buffy would be careful of whilst taking on one-to-one, was still alive, beating ineffectively at the head of the creature which had buried its muzzle deep into the abdomen of its meal.

The Slayer, her spidey senses on full alert, was suffering from a full blown case of the wiggins as she gazed at the scene before them. Just about to order the others back into the alley, she stopped as the creature, whatever it was, withdrew from the Polgara.

Gulping down a final hunk of meat it turned towards the Scoobies. Its ears at the alert it snorted a combination of blood and mucus from its nostrils and sniffed the air, drawing in their scent as it watched them from eyes which began to glow with a green light.

Rising from all fours onto its two rear legs, it displayed, and, raising its muzzle into the air, howled into the night. There was an answering howl from over to the east.

Dropping back down onto all fours, it charged...

Buffy, taking in the way it moved as it rapidly approached moved to her left. In her right hand she held her favorite hand-axe, which she began to move in practised arcs as she built momentum and speed to the double edges.

With Xander moving to the creatures left as it charged; hoping to divide its focus, the only warning they had was Willow's shout of "Light!", as she and Tara let loose a hastily conjured spell.

The sudden flare leeched all tones from the area as everything was displayed in stark contrasts of dark and light. The ball of light floating above their head continued to illumine the scene as the fight took a turn for the worse.

Not even flinching in reaction, the creature bore to its left and caught Xander with a swipe of its forelimb.

Receiving another free flying lesson had not been on Xander's agenda for tonight, but he had long since learned how to 'tuck and roll', and as he flew through the air, he just hoped that the landing would be as successful as previously...

Willow and Tara's right flank now exposed, they tried to conjure a Shield of Air around themselves, as the beast dropped to all fours and charged again...

Buffy moved in from the left; the axe, moving in a figure-of-eight pattern, was a blur in the air before her, letting out a low humming noise as it sought the kill.

Leading with her left leg, she turned her body slightly, and, the axe reached the top of its arc. With a exhalation of air, she brought the edge down onto the creatures neck.

The head, parted from the body, flopped to the ground, and a huge splash of gore sprayed out to cover Tara from head to foot. Letting go of Willow's hand, she rubbed at her face in disgust as she tried to clear her features of the hot fluid before it could work its way into her mouth or nostrils.

"Are you okay?"

The blood starting to soak through her clothes, and matting her hair, all she could do was smile closed-lipped at Willow, and, taking the cloth that her love was holding out to her, complete a quick cleansing of her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. We'd better check Xander though, I don't think his wings are working tonight..."

Moving over to where Buffy was helping Xander to his feet, they heard him practising his vocabulary of cuss words under his breath as he checked himself over for any permanent damage.

"Everything still attached?"

"Yep. Made in 'Merica... The sign of quality workmanship... That's me."

The Scoobies walked over to examine the corpse of the creature Buffy had killed.

"What is it?"

"I haven't a clue. Never seen anything like it before."

"Should we call Giles, get him to come and have a look?"

It was Tara who sounded a word of caution...

"Erm... Guys... Unless the ghost of some Greek Nymph has moved to Sunnydale, we could have a problem... Beastie howl, other beastie howl back... In fact, p-p-problem has arrived." And she pointed behind Buffy, towards the end of the street...

 **Part Two.**

Horripilation...

Willow had always been Word Gal, and Buffy almost smiled as she remembered her friends excitement at finding that particular word during one of her searches on-line. She had explained to Buffy all about atavistic memory and how early humans had this response to the presence of a predator where all their fur and hair would spring erect in an attempt to make themselves look bigger, more dangerous to something thinking of making a meal of them...

As Tara pointed down the street, Buffy felt her own skin crawl, all the fine hairs on her forearms and on the back of her neck suddenly springing erect... She would say it felt as if something had just walked over her grave...

This time there were three of the creatures moving down the street in chevron formation, the one in front being substantially larger than the two stalking on either flank. In fact, it was almost twice as big as the one that Buffy had killed. All three sets of eyes shone with the same pitiless green glow as they made their way towards the Scoobies.

These were not your typical Sunnydale monster...

"Back into the alley, slowly, and remember, don't turn your back towards them..."

As they moved backwards, watching the creatures advance slowly up the street, Buffy was searching furiously for some plan of escape. She knew that any of the two smaller whatevers could easily follow them into the narrow passageway...

As the larger one reached the Polgara demon, it lowered its muzzle, and with three quick chomps it devoured the remains. Looking up at the ball of light that was floating over the scene, it 'huffed' quietly and the illumination was extinguished.

Willow felt a wave of weakness move over her frame, and she would have collapsed to the ground if Tara had not caught her.

The scene much darker now, Tara handed Willow off to Xander and moved up on Buffy's left side. Raising her hand before her, she turned her palm towards the creature, "Hold!"

The air before her hand shimmered slightly as she used some more of her reserves of magic to extend a barrier across the street, anchored on the walls of the buildings on either side.

"Buffy, now would be a good time to run..."

"Not arguing... Go!"

Turning, Tara ran to catch up with Xander who had moved off down the alleyway, supporting Willow. Reaching them, she took one of Willows arms and laid it across her own shoulders as they increased their speed.

Buffy, still walking backwards, saw the largest creature reach the barrier and stop. Moving its head from side to side it examined the shimmer in the air before its snout.

Moving back, it turned to the corpse of its erstwhile companion, and, picking up the torso in its powerful front limbs, threw the body at the barrier before it.

Instinctively, Buffy raised her arm to protect her sight as the flare of light flashed up into the night sky. The barrier held, and the corpse burst into flames as it flopped to the ground and was quickly consumed; leaving an ashy smear on the asphalt.

Ignoring the noxious smoke rising from immolated corpse, the creature reached to its neck and removed a chain over its head. Dangling from the middle of the chain was a metal object which Buffy could not make out in the reduced light. It swung the object at the barrier, and where the two connected, a tear appeared in the shimmer, spreading rapidly outwards from the point of impact to dissolve the whole of Tara's working. Buffy was sure that she could see the creature open its jaws in an animal grin...

She turned and ran...

Reaching the others, she leant down and scooped Tara up from the ground where she had collapsed in a boneless lump. Slinging the young wiccan over her left shoulder, he waited for Xander to gather up Willow in his arms, and led the way towards the end of the alley they had entered from Bryant Street.

They hadn't gone very far, when Buffy stopped. Xander nearly ran into her back before he caught her sudden stillness.

"Oh, oh..."

"Ooops... Not really anything else to say, is there?"

Lowering Willow and Tara to the ground, they stood over their friends as they watched the creatures now approaching from both ends of the alley.

"Willow, Tara... We kind of need you to come up with something... Fast."

The two young wiccans, struggling against the weakness which had momentarily overcome them at the collapse of their spells, turned to each other and a decision was reached...

Using Xander as a climbing frame they both rose to their feet, and, staggering slightly, they each turned to face one of the approaching creatures, Buffy and Xander standing between them, at their backs.

Moving arms back to connect round the bodies of their friends, Willow and Tara began to chant softly under their breath...

Buffy, even with her enhanced hearing, was unable to make out what they were saying. She could only hope that whatever they had planned was effective, as, over Tara's shoulder she could make out the largest creature waiting at the Nicholson Street end of the alley. The smaller ones advanced towards the friends from either direction.

As Willow and Tara continued to chant, a circle of electric blue light began to form around the Scoobies' feet. Rising slowly to waist height, it paused momentarily. With a final word from the two wiccans, the circle expanded until the edge met the buildings on either side, whereupon it flattened to meet the wall. The circle, now a glowing rectangle, confined by the buildings on either side of the alley, shot away from them towards either entrance, consuming everything above and below its path...

Litter, a dumpster, and the two creatures which had been stalking towards them were all consumed in a flash of light as the magick expanded.

Willow collapsed to the ground once more, breaking her connection to Tara...

The light from their conjuring dissolved to nothingness before it reached the largest creature.

Once more, it raised the chain it was holding and seemed to growl in some unknown language.

This time, a black formless void, coalesced from out of the shadows and took up a position at the alley entrance. With no warning it sped towards the Scoobies...

"Oh, Goddess."

Tara moved forwards to meet it...

Raising her right hand before her, she turned to her friends...

"Cover your eyes... Now!" Then at the last possible moment, just before the blackness reached their position, Tara realised she had forgotten t...

 **Continued...**


	2. Bath

All Disclaimer's still apply: We own no part of Buffy the Vampire slayer.

(The spelling of Sourceress used herin is correct for this AU)

 **Blood-Bath**

 **Part Three.**

Giles had been worrying all day. Something had been niggling away at the back of his mind, trying to catch his attention...

He'd been reading through some of the old texts he kept at home. He wasn't one to give much credence to Astrology, but he'd asked Willow to go onto the infernal machine; to check and see if there was anything significant about today, perhaps something on the alignment of the planets...

Once Buffy had gone out on patrol with Willow and Tara and young Xander, he'd decided to try something he used to do in his younger days. Pouring a fine Malt into a tumbler, he'd placed one of his precious vinyl LP's on the stereo and settled back in his chair. He believed fervently that Digital Remastering of the original Analog Master Tape never recaptured the soul of the music, and he was perfectly happy to listen to the slight crackle as the sound moved out over the room of his little abode...

As the music claimed his hearing, his thoughts slowed down to a mile a minute and he let his mind wander through disassociated ideas which bubbled up from his subconcious in a seemingly random pattern; information he had stored in his memory over the years...

He didn't know why, but an idea was calling to him... There was something he remembered reading in a dusty tome years ago, something about a Sourceress and her search for a talisman which would allow the bearer to access certain powers not normally available to mortals - no matter how depraved and desperate they were... If he remembered correctly, there was a reference in an obscure treatise on Earth Magick that he had hidden away in the loft at the Magic Box; amongst the stock not normally available to the casual browser.

He came out of his reverie temporarily to listen with all his attention to 'Demon's Eye', a vastly underrated track on the album; the song surely appropriate for a place like Sunnydale... It was something he had been thinking of adding to his repertoire the next time he had a gig at the Espresso Pump.

Taking a sip from his glass, he let his mind start to wander again, and the group were just halfway through the last track on side one, Ian Gillan singing with a smile in his voice, when...

'WHAM!' The door came crashing in...

He was reaching for a weapon before he realised it was Buffy. _~At least this time they had turned the handle first~_ he thought gratefully, before taking in fully the scene before him... Cradling an unconcious Willow in her arms, she moved into the room, Xander following closely, one hand on her shoulder...

"Buffy! What's happened, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes we're okay." Laying Willow down on the couch, she turned to Giles. "We ran into big trouble tonight, Xander can explain. Look after Willow, Giles. She's just exhausted, and I have to go back and try and find Tara." With that, she was out the door once more.

Giles turned to the young man... "Xander?"

 **Part Four.**

 _It was just before dawn and a fine mist had arisen to cling to the vegetation surrounding the small clearing where they had stopped for the night. The Sun just peeking over the horizon,Tara had joined the queue at the provisions wagon, moving forward slowly as those in front of her were served. Handing her wooden bowl over to the cooks' helper, she smiled politely when he asked *A drop of honey to sweeten the taste, my Lady?* *Yes, thank you.*_

 _Taking back her now steaming bowl of porridge, a small lump of honey melting on the top, she made her way over to an unoccupied log that was just the right height for sitting on. Settling her tired body down slowly Willow cradled the cup of hot chocolate in her hands, and, resting her arms on the table in front of her, she rolled her head in a circular motion, trying to ease some of the tension in her neck. She had been working on the computers for the last few hours of her off-shift, programming a particularly simulation for the middies' next navigational excercise, when the atonal blast of the alarm calling everyone to General Quarters rang throughout the mess. Shoving her chair away with the back of her knees, she stood up quickly and was just heading out when the OOD's voice came over the tannoy. *Ms Rosenberg, report to Commander Giles! Ms Rosenberg, report to Commander Giles!*_

"Huh..?"

"Willow, wake up."

"What..?" Her eyelids seemed to be stuck together and she was sure there was no way she could gather the energy needed to prise them apart... In fact... She moved her hand up to her face and used her fingers to open one eyelid enough to discern the concerned look on Giles' face as he knelt beside the couch. _~Why am I lying on a couch in an alley in Sunnydale, and why is Giles looking at me like that?~_ "What's wrong..? Why..?" As she forced open her other eyelid and looked around she realised that she was back at Giles' apartment.

"Tara?" There was no answer and she felt a wave of panic roll over her as she reached out and realised that she could not feel Tara anywhere nearby. Grabbing the back of the couch with her left hand she pulled herself up to a sitting position, the sudden change causing a rush of blood that almost overwhelmed her. Having to sit still for a moment, she used the time to take a couple of deep breaths. _~Don't panic Willow, you don't know what's happened, panicky Willow is no use to anybody.~_ "Where's Tara? What's happened?"

Giles laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, there was a magical confrontation. You and Tara had to expend rather a lot of energy and you collapsed from exhaustion. Do you remember?" At Willows nod, he continued. "Buffy had to carry you back here, leading Xander at the same time because he couldn't see very well."

"Xander..?"

"I'm okay now Willster, it was just temporary, from when Tara..." His voice trailed off quietly...

"Tara! Where's Tara?" Turning back to Giles, the look of fear in her eyes almost undid him. "Giles, what's going on?"

"There was an explosion of Magickal energy... When Buffy and Xander recovered slightly, they... They couldn't find her..."

"Explosion! That's not good... I have to go! Try and ..."

"Willow!" He placed his hands on her arms and forced her back down as she tried to rise. "You're still too weak to go anywhere, and it's too dangerous out there. Buffy has gone back to look, and we'll wait until she reports back."

"But..."

"No, Willow... Trust me on this..."

Just then, the door opened and Buffy appeared. With a smile of accomplishment on her face, she was supporting Tara, one arm around her waist and the other holding Tara's right arm across her shoulders, taking most of her weight. "It's okay, she's just a little weak." She deposited the blonde wiccan on the couch next to Willow, who immediately wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tara smiled and wrapped her own arms around Willow in a little hug as she finally relaxed.

"Are you really okay?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sore, and I've got a bump on the back of my head to go with all my new bruises."

Willow immediately folded her legs under her and raised up to examine Tara's head, but Tara moved away slightly. "No Willow, please, I'm still all icky, and now you've got blood on your clothes... and so has Buffy, and now Mr Giles' couch is..."

"Tara, my dear girl... It's okay, everything can be cleaned. The main thing is, you're okay. Though perhaps we should get you out of those clothes." At the sharp look from Willow, not to mention the blush moving over Tara's face, he realised what he had said. "Oh...Dear Lord. I meant you should get changed out of those clothes. Perhaps you should wash your hair of that muck and have a bath." He smiled to himself. "I'm sure Willow will assist you." As the two young girls exchanged a look, both faces now red, he almost laughed out loud. _~Hah! Got you both that time!~_ He was sure they thought of him as an old fuddy-duddy, but he still knew how to tease...

Turning, he caught a wistful smile on Buffy's face as she gazed at the two wiccans. "Buffy and I will drop Xander off at home before going to look at the scene. I have to check something at the Magic Box and we'll be back in a couple of hours. You might as well spend the night here after you get cleaned up, it'll be too late to head back to dorms by then.

"If you're sure Giles..?"

"It's no problem, Olivia left some stuff here... I'm sure that between you, you'll find something to wear." He turned to usher Xander and Buffy out the door. "Make sure the door is closed securely behind us, and we'll see you later..."

Turning back from the door, Willow exchanged a long slow look with Tara, her heartbeat increasing at the smile she watched form on the her lovers lips.

Moving over to her, she captured a hand with her own. Fingers entwined she pulled the blonde round with her as she headed to Giles' bathroom.

 **Part Five.**

Giles' free standing bath was an anachronism to Willow, but she loved the clawed feet and the old-fashioned shower which came in combination with large taps...

Leading Tara over to the toilet, she sat her down and knelt on the floor before her. Unlacing her boots, she carefully removed the socks that Tara had put on before they had headed over earlier to meet up with Buffy and Xander. Willow loved the way that the arch of Tara's foot just seemed to naturally fit over the heel of her hand, her fingers curling gently round the slender ankle as she caressed the skin with her thumb. Lifting the foot to her lips, she placed a small kiss at the base of her toes...

Curving her lips into a small smile, Willow pretended to ignore the small gasp which escaped from Tara...

Rising up, she began to unbutton the thick cardigan that was now beginning to stiffen with drying blood. Carefully peeling the garment off over Tara's shoulders, she placed it in a plastic bag that she had brought through from the kitchen. Reaching for the T-shirt that was by now sticking to the skin beneath, she slowly peeled it up and over her breasts, pausing momentarily to admire the firm bounce. "Lift your arms." Tara complying, Willow pulled it over her head and off the upper limbs.

"Now, stand up."

Unsnapping the buttons before her, Willow pulled Tara's jeans down to a heap on the floor, tangled round her legs. "Lift your feet." She placed the jeans with the cardigan in the plastic bag. Moving her hands to the back of Tara's thighs, she moved her fingers slowly upwards. Weighing the muscle of Tara's behind, she hooked a finger of each hand over the waist of her panties and slowly began to travel back down, the tips of her free fingers trailing gently over the smooth skin of her legs... No hurry really, just a long leisurely stroll...

Slowly becoming intoxicated with Tara's presence, Willow stood carefully and moved behind her. The pull of her attraction becoming harder to resist, she unhooked the strap of her bra, and used the moment to caress the top of the shoulders and down along her arms as she slowly removed it.

"I think the easiest way for us to do this is for you to sit on the floor and lean your head back over the rim of the bath."

"Okay." Dropping into a simple Lotus position, Tara sat on the bath mat and complied with Willow's every command...

Closing her eyes, she listened as Willow moved about the bathroom... Hearing the squeak as the taps were turned and the sudden rush of water as Willow mixed the Hot and Cold, trying to find a comfortable temperature before moving the shower-head over to let the water rinse through Tara's matted locks...

"Is that okay?"

"Umhm."

Willow watched the now darkened liquid as it ran down the side of the bath, the dirt and the muck slowly being removed from her lover's long hair...

Turning off the Hot tap, she gave a last blast of cold water to rinse clean the bottom of the bath, and opened a bottle of shampoo she had found in the cabinet over the sink. _~Kinda piney smell, but it'll do for now.~_ Pouring the viscous liquid into one palm, she put down the bottle and, seperating the pool into both hands, she began to work it into Tara's scalp. Being gentle over the bump that Tara had acquired, she worked the lather thoroughly into every strand... She made a sculpture of foam and hair and seperated it into three spike-like horns which she thought looked kind of cute...

"I could get it cut like that if you want, Willow." Tara had opened one eye and turned her head to look at Willow with a small smile.

Willow leant down a pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose. "Silly..."

Mixing the Hot and Cold again, she rinsed Tara's hair of the shampoo, and with a final twist to remove excess water, gathered up the now darkened locks and wrapped her head in a small towel...

"Okay, missy, time for a bath. Do you want bubbles? Or there's BathSalts..."

"Mmm..? Oh, BathSalts." Tara closed her eyes again, just enjoying the sensation of being alone with Willow, as the rush of water began to fill the tub. Breathing slowly in and out, she inhaled the scent of sandalwood and the nutty smell of cinnamon as the salts dissolved into the water slowly rising up the sides of the bath.

"Okay, I think that's enough... In you get."

Gathering her legs beneath her, Tara rose gracefully, and, taking the hand Willow held out, she stepped into the bath. Lying back, she leant her head back against the rim and allowed the water to take her weight as she floated slightly...

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Oh. Okaay... Scoot forward a bit."

Opening one eye Tara, looked at Willow as she stood beside the bath. Taking in the naked form of her lover she opened the other eye and quirked her lips in a small smile.

Using both hands against the rim to pull herself forwards, she revelled in the sensation as the water rose up her side, rising to encapsulate her breasts in heat as Willow stepped into the bath and knelt behind her.

Removing the now wet towel from Tara's hair, Willow combed her fingers through the now darkened tresses and laid the gentle weight over Tara's shoulder so that it lay against her chest.

Rubing the soap between her hands, she worked up a big fluff of lather and proceeded to work it into the skin of the bare back before her...

Their skin slippery with soap her fingers slid smoothly over the -V- of Tara's back, down to the waist and out again as her hips swelled in a shape familiar to Willow's caress. Her mind in a pleasant haze, she was jolted back to reality by the ridge of scar tissue as it interrupted the smooth passage of her hand winding it's way round from the base of the spine to the top of the left leg; she could feel her Imago start to stir as the growl rose from deep in her chest, threatening to rip loose from her throat...

"W-Willow..?"

Her voice rough with emotion, Willow responded slowly, "I'm sorry, baby... I'm so sorry."

Turning her head to gaze into her lover's eyes, Tara thought carefully before she spoke, "Willow, it's okay... It's over now. All that's in the past, don't worry..."

"I'm sorry Tara, I just can't seem to let it go... I..." A look of resolve crossing Willow's features, she raised her chin defiantly, "I should have kicked him in the goollies!"

"Willow!" A snort of laughter escaped from Tara as she feigned shock at Willow's remark... Her eyes moved over Willow's features, looking at this amazing creature who had come into her life. She leant over slightly and brushed her lips gently with her own. "Thank-you... But no more watching the wrestling with Spike and Giles!"

"Aw, shucks! Busted!"

"Yes, and now I think it's time we went to bed." She stretched luxuriantly once more in the still warm water, arching her feet as she leant back against Willow's comforting presence. "Oh, dear."

"Tara?"

"Willow, I've got my toe stuck in the tap!"

 **The End.**


End file.
